


The Boss and the little Prince

by Hotarukunn



Series: Dawn of Varia [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Child Assassin, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Little Killer, New Member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Xanxus decided that Bel is joining Varia, Squalo was not happy; the brat had killed more than few of their lower officers, damnit!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss and the little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I dont' actually know much Italian, and has used dictionaries to find out the words used in this fic. Do please tell me if there's some place that's wrong or weird. =)
> 
>  
> 
> Randomly written during today's lunch-break, I gotta head back to work in a couple of minutesss~~

Xanxus sighed.

Squalo was loud. Damn loud. Again. Louder than normal.

Not that Xanxus cared for what the fucking shark-man was screaming about, but it was starting to get on his nerves. "The brat stays, schifezza." he said. It was already final, he had said it was already.

"VOOOIII!!!" Squalo's voice got even louder. "The fucking brat killed several of our officers!!"

"Didn't you do the same, Squalo? Didn't you kill the Sword Emperor?" Lussuria asked. "I think the little one is abolutely _adorable_ , don't you?"

"As _FUCK_ I do!!"

Xanxus glared at Squalo. "Shut the fuck up, you piece of trash. The brat stays, and don't question it."

"Watch it so I don't slit your throat too, pesce cibo." the little hairy, bloody creature who had attached himself to Xanxus' leg hissed. "The prince'd love to, because you're so loud."

"He's always fucking loud." Xanxus muttered, and the little tiara-clad boy peeked up at him from beneath his bangs. "You're the Boss, right? Since you're strong." Xanxus looked down at the eight-year-old child. "Yeah." He ignored the hissing that Squalo made at the reply, and at the fact that Xanxus bent down to the little boy's eye-level. "So?"  
The little boy grinned - so wide that Squalo felt a shiver run down his spine. The brat was fucking creepy. "Then you're il sovrano, right? Since you're the only one here that's stronger than the Prince." At that, Squalo roared out protests, until Xanxus aimed his gun at him and shot, only missing because Squalo dove out of the way. "Why the hell'm I a king all of a sudden?"

"Oh but Boss, you look as if you like it~~" Lussuria exclaimed, wriggling his body like a worm that thought it was a butterfly. "It's a wonderful idea!"

Xanxus only spared Lussuria a glance, and then returned his attention to the brat. "And what's this "prince's" name?" he asked, because the kid had refused to introduce himself when Lussuria asked, and when Squalo demanded.

"Shishi," the brat grinned even wider. "The Prince's name is Belphegor, but Boss can call me Bel."

"So it's Bel-chan, ne?" Lussuria squaled. "How cute!"

"I never said you could call me that, Strano." the boy hissed, and Lussuria only squaled louder.

When the Bel's first in-fight with the other Varia members started, he indeed proved that he was strong, capable and a little scary devil. The little prince only needed the horns and the tail, and he'd fit right into the role, Xanxus pondered as he watched with little interest as Belphegor and Squalo got into yet another brawl, Lussuria cheering them both on from the side-lines.

Varia would only be more and more crazy, no matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> schifezza = filth, trash, disgusting thing  
> pesce cibo = fish food  
> il sovrano = (the) sovereign, ruler, king, suzerain  
> strano = okama
> 
> You know how lienient Xanxus can be on Bel? Yeah? The little devil prince is the only one that don't get punched or stuff, after all. And he HAS been in Varia a long time, too.


End file.
